


Talk Smart

by Freekish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Explicit for Ch 2, Implied Sexual Content, Intelligence Kink, M/M, One Night Stands, Prelaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freekish/pseuds/Freekish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when two people with an intelligence kink meet at a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the last one shot until I finish the next chapter for my other fic I swear! 
> 
> I just really like the idea of two super smart people flirting and get all hot and bothered by talking about smart things. It's a little cheesy, maybe a little cliche but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry, I suck at summaries and titles. :/

Work hard. Live honestly. Have no regrets.

Those are the words he lives by and they’ve gotten him pretty far. He works hard every day in school; prelaw, third year. His mother always had a way of knowing when he was lying, the red tinge of his ears gave him away. So he always tried to tell the truth and he wasn’t afraid to call people out on their bullshit either, but it usually landed him in trouble. He outgrew throwing punches and instead argued circles around his “opponent”. It was a battle of wits and a test of how fast he could think on his feet. The rarity of finding someone who could keep up had him bored out of his mind. There were people who were smarter than him but didn’t have the chops to stand up to him. He was aggressive and no one dared to push back. Well, almost no one, which brings Eren to his most recent regret. He didn’t get the blonde’s number.

Eren met him at one of his house parties. It wasn’t really his party, one of his roommates decided it would be a good idea to have a couple of people over and Connie was never great at math so a couple of people turned out to be about 80-100 people. Anyway, Eren was going into the kitchen for a drink when he saw him. Or really, he heard him before he saw him. The blonde was having a rather loud discussion with a cute freckled guy. He was practically baiting his friend to disagree with him or something. Eren listened to their conversation as he poured his drink and couldn’t help butting in. After the words flew out his mouth the blonde whirled around, wide eyed but the shocked expression quickly transformed into a challenging sneer. 

The more he talked to this guy, the more attracted Eren became. This guy wasn’t like those assholes who claim to know everything and kept circling around the same fact. No, he was an asshole who was actually intelligent and could hold his own against Eren’s more aggressive tactics. Sarcasm and snark absolutely dripped off his smirk as he spoke but the points that were said were still valid. Somewhere along the line their back and forth debate became this intellectual flirting. That led to less than sober dancing, although that didn’t hinder the sensual sway of the guy’s hips as he moved, and that progressed to a heated tangle of tongues in the hallway, on the stairs, and in Eren’s bedroom. 

Eren woke up the next morning with a minor headache, an empty bed and no name or number belonging to the mystery blonde. 

\- - -

Suffice to say, Jean’s been distracted recently. The events at Connie’s party last weekend have been haunting him for the past few days. He zones out in class more often than he usually does, and the images in his head are far from ok to think about in a public place. Images of a certain brunette with intense ocean eyes looking at him like he was going to tear him apart in a way that Jean totally wouldn’t have minded. And in the end, he really didn’t mind. Jean can’t even remember the last time he had sex that good. Though, he has reason to believe that the reason it was so mind numbingly fantastic was because of the thorough mind fucking they did in the kitchen. 

The guy was sharp. Anything that Jean said, the brunette had a response right at the tip of tongue. He never needed a moment to think, words just came to him naturally, instinctively. Their conversation/argument/debate was far from boring, it was entertaining with no lulls. They bounced topic to topic, from mundane to controversial and not once did either of them falter. Jean had to admit, he met his match and he was far from disappointed.

There was only one thing that he was kind of disappointed about. All Jean had the next morning were a couple of already healing finger tip shaped bruises on his hips and purple bite marks on the inside of his thighs. And for the past few days all he could think was _“Why the fuck didn’t I ask for his number. Or, better question, his fucking name!?”_

The final class of the day just wrapped up and Jean honestly couldn’t tell you what the professor said for half the class. He was too busy imagining a head of thick sultry brown hair bobbing between his legs and slightly calloused hands gripping the flesh of his thighs. Seriously, it’s been over four days and the memories just keep getting more vivid. It’s starting to get a little out of hand. 

Jean shakes his head of those thoughts. He only has a limited amount of time to consume something edible before he meets up with his study group and it shouldn’t be wasted on trying to piece together last Saturday night. As he passes the campus cafeteria he can see that it’s packed, the food line is practically wrapped around the room. Guess he’s going to eat off campus. He finds a small sandwich shop and eats at one of small tables in the corner. While he eats he pulls out his phone to check his school emails and to look over what he’ll be covering in the study group. 

He just barely makes it to the library in time, with just 4 minutes to spare. The study group is meeting on the second floor in one of the study rooms. For the next 3.5 hours, he’ll be sitting in that room with people he just barely tolerates and he’ll leave with their mediocre notes. Jean is no perfect, shining example, but he still expects other people to do their part and do it right. When other people are depending on him or his knowledge he makes damn sure that he does it correctly so his group mates can’t blame him for not preparing a thorough outline. So when he’s informed that a new guy will be joining them tonight, he can’t really say he’s all that enthused about it. Granted that lightens everyone’s work load. Now they each have a case to study rather than studying one case individually and discussing as a group the left over case. 

Jean looks at the time on his phone, 4:59pm and still waiting on a usual member and the new guy. Off to a great start. He hauls out his text books and starts looking over his case overview so he can find points to detail out later. The door opens and he hears two pairs of footsteps enter the room.

“Hey guys! We got a newbie tonight. This is Eren Jaeger, he’s in Shadis’ Tuesday/Thursday class and his study group bailed on him last minute so I dragged him here.”

Eren is greeted by the others enthusiastically but Jean doesn’t look up until the brunette is standing behind the empty seat across from Jean. Recognition flashes briefly over their facial expressions when their eyes meet. The blonde is quick to hold out his hand and introduce himself, hoping Eren will realize this is not the place to bring up their previous meeting. He’s quick to catch on and they shake hands for barely a second. Eren clears his throat and sits down across from Jean. The rest of the group doesn’t appear to notice the awkwardness at their end of the table as they get to work.

Well, at least now they know each other’s names.

Everyone works quietly, just the sounds of tapping keyboards, pencil scribbles and page turning filling the space. Occasionally one of them will get up to search for a book out in the library but they're never gone for long. Jean will peek at Eren every few minutes or so, just a quick glance. He notices how Eren’s hand doesn’t stop taking notes, even when he looks away from the paper and his tongue sticks out when he’s concentrating on reading a passage in his book. It’s—no he..he is really distracting. 

Eren knows Jean is looking at him, he’s not a completely dense idiot. At one point he looks up through his bangs when he feels those amber eyes on him again. Jean is quick to look away, though he knows he’s been caught, and continues to type up his notes. Eren bites on his lip to contain his smile.

The time on the clock goes a lot faster than Jean wants it to. They have a little over 30 minutes left of the room reservation and they still need to swap outlines and a general description of their notes. He puts the finishing touches on his outline, underlining and bolding important things, scanning for spelling mistakes and making sure all the important facts are there. He digs a flash drive out of his bag and loads the document onto the stick.

“I’m just going to go print my notes out, I’ll be back.” he announces, his chair scraping against the floor when he stands.

“Mind if I come with you?” Eren is just pulling his own flash drive from the side port of his laptop.

“Um, yeah—uh, sure.” Wow, smooth Kirschstein.

They exit the study room and head the printer kiosk in the corner of the this floor. Jean leads the way, just a few paces in front of Eren. It’s not until they reach the corner that Eren breaks the silence.

“I take it you didn’t expect to see me again, did you?”

“Honestly, no.” He had all but given up of thinking he’d ever see this guy again. 

Jean sits in the computer chair and loads up the flash drive.

Eren snorts and leans against the computer desk, “So is this the part where you let me down gently or are you going to say nothing and pretend it never happened?

Jean tears his eyes away from the computer screen to look at Eren who’s staring right back waiting for an answer. 

“Are those my only options? The sex wasn’t that bad was it?” 

It was the best Eren has ever fucking had but he’s not going to tell him that now. 

“No it, uh, wasn’t bad at all.” 

He can feel his ears turning red and that wasn’t even a lie. Maybe the fact that Jean didn’t just completely shut him down is the cause of the blush. 

Jean watches Eren’s face and the blush that creeps along the top of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. That’s really cute, he thinks.

“Soo,” he taunts, “what are my other options going to be then?”

Corner of Eren’s mouth curls upward, “We could start over, clean slate, and work up from there or we leave it as is and maybe go get some coffee after this lets out.”

“Coffee after 9 o’clock at night?”

“I don’t plan on sleeping tonight, do you?” 

As much as Jean wants to take that as a come on, the whole reason he’s here tonight with the study group is because of the big exam tomorrow, so yeah, he’ll be up all night…studying. 

“Probably not.”

Eren wets his lips before he speaks again. “Or a third option,” he pauses as Jean stands to grab the papers from the printer. “We can get that coffee to go and head back to either of our places and study till we can’t keep our eyes open.”

“When you say study—“

“I mean actually studying, yeah.”

“Just checking.” The blonde offers a cheeky smile and Eren chuckles to himself, looking down at his feet. 

Jean gives Eren the computer chair so he can print his notes next. They’re quiet as he clicks from folder to folder, loads up his notes document and hits print. As the pages are printing, Jean grabs a copy and starts to look it over.

“Wow…these are, uh, very thorough.” He continues to scan over the page, very impressed.

Eren chuckles. “I didn’t make it into the top 10 just sitting on my ass.”

The blonde looks up at that. “ _You’re_ in the top 10?”

“Does that surprise you?” 

“No—yeah kind of. Though now I’m just relieved I won’t be spending my night having to explain everything to you.”

“Would you even be qualified to explain things to me if I wasn’t in the top 10.” 

Jean shrugs once, acting all nonchalant. “I hold the 6th spot, so I say I have a pretty good head on my shoulders.”

Eren replies with a shit eating grin. “I’m in the 5th spot.”

Jean looks away and smiling at the floor, licking his bottom lip. “Yeah, we’ll see after tomorrow’s exam.”

“That a challenge?”

“…Maybe.” 

The tension between them shatters when one of the other students from the group whisper shouts at them from down the aisle.

“Hey! We’re about to swap, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Be right there.”

Eren grabs his notes from the printer and the two of them walk back to the study room. Jean definitely doesn’t miss the familiar look in Eren’s eyes. It’s hard to forget when he’s spent most of this week fantasizing about it rather than focusing during class.

This is going to be an interesting night for sure.

-

They leave the library together and head in the direction of Jean’s apartment. There’s a coffee shop literally right across the street from his building so it only made sense that’s where they’d go. Casual small talk and bantering makes the walk short and entertaining. And they flirt. A lot. Still testing each other’s wit to see how far each of them can go. 

Bells jingle overhead when they enter the small cafe. The person behind the counter looks up in surprise at the late patrons since they’re closing in 10 minutes. Eren buys the coffees saying it’s only fair he buys since Jean offered his place to study. And it doesn’t surprise Jean one bit when Eren orders the sweetest coffee the shop makes. He’s going to crash hard once the sugar high dies down. 

The late hours run into the early hours of the next day and the two of them are still studying. They’ve drilled each other on facts for all 6 cases they had to learn. Both of them had all the outlines practically memorized and made up tricks to remember the more obscure facts. 

By 3am, they’re passed out in the living room. Eren is snoring lightly sprawled across the couch. Jean’s on the floor, between the couch and his makeshift coffee table, lying on a few pillows. 

An obnoxious guitar riff startles Jean from his sleep, heart racing in his chest as he bolts upright to find the source of the noise. Thank god Eren set the alarm on his phone. It would appear neither of them are morning people, but Jean seems to win out on the grumpiness scale. He lets Eren borrow his shower and a shirt, then offers him some coffee, teasing him with the fact that Jean probably doesn’t have enough sugar in his apartment for how sweet Eren likes it. 

They head to the exam together, amping each other up with confidence to pass and keeping their spots in the top 10. It’s a large group taking the test. Prof Shadis decided to combine all three of his classes into one time slot to take the exam. The seating arrangement is in alphabetical order so Jean sits a few seats behind Eren. The exam is passed out and the 2.5 hour time limit begins. It’s nothing but the sounds of pencils scratching paper and hesitant coughing by a girl in the back.

Two hours and three minutes in, a chair scrapes lightly against the floor. Jean looks up from his frantic scribbling and sees Eren gathering his things. The bastard is already done. The brunette looks back at him with a smirk and heads to the front to hand in his exam and leaves the room.

Two hours and eight minutes in, Jean is handing in his exam breathes a sigh of relief when he exits through the door. Eren is waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall across from the door.

“For a minute I thought you were going to need the whole 2.5 hours to finish.”

Jean shoves at Eren’s shoulder. “Shut it.” 

They make their way back outside, now free breathe easy for the weekend.

“So uh,” Jean stops walking and Eren pauses to look at him. “You interested in getting some food before you collapse for the rest of the day?”

Eren grins, wide and bright, “Sure.”

“I know this really good place, you’ve might have been there before. It’s right across the street from a small coffee shop. It’s got some comfy seating and a TV with a wide range of movie selections—“

“Is that your subtle way of getting me back to your place?” Eren laughs.

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle.” There’s that cheeky smile again. 

“Mhmm.” He pretends to think it over, licking his bottom lip and watching Jean’s eyes follow the movement. “Alright, let’s go. And we are eating something because I’m starving.”

Jean chuckles, starting to walk again. “I think we can manage to find something edible in my kitchen.”

His kitchen is fully stocked, so neither of them have to worry about running out of food for the rest of the weekend.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly happened that night in Eren's bedroom...hmmmm
> 
> Let's find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a smutty flashback didn't I? Well here ya go.
> 
> I kinda switch the focus back and forth between Eren and Jean. If it is too confusing please let me know and I will find a way to distinguish them.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, my fingers kinda got away from me for a bit.

The journey to get here was a bit of a blur. A rush of strange faces cast under warm orange lights, venturing through thinner crowds, up a dark stairwell until all the chatter and music began to fade. All the sound carrying from downstairs gets silenced as soon as they slide into one of the back bedrooms. The only noise in the hallway is the initial slam of a door closing and a quick thud immediately following.

Jean’s back slams hard against the bedroom door, but he instantly forgets about any slight pain he might have felt because he has much more pleasant things to focus on. Like how he’s sandwiched between the hard wood of the door at his back and an extremely attractive guy, who is apparently a lot stronger than he looks, pressing against his front. And Jean is learning rather quickly that the guy possesses a tongue that is good for more than just talking. Their mouths move together in sync, matching each other’s pace and intensity, learning what the other likes. The kiss is just on the right side of sloppy, a little rough and a slight mix of teeth when Jean nips at brunette’s bottom lip. 

He can feel the other’s lips curl into a smile against his own and warm, wandering hands make their way down Jean’s sides, fingertips lightly teasing the skin just under the hem of his shirt. Each touch is soft, not quite matching the ferocity of their kiss. The blonde can feel the slight callouses on the guy’s hands resting on his waist, and each tease of his fingers feels like rough promise of what could be. Those hands give a light squeeze when the brunette’s lips leave Jean’s to journey along his jawline and suck on the spot just below his ear. Jean instinctively tilts his head to the side to give the guy more room to work, humming appreciatively at the treatment he’s currently receiving. His hands slide up and over the brunette’s shoulders, one hand stays at the center of his upper back and the other goes higher, fingers tangling in the wild chocolate locks. He can feel the guy shiver against him when his fingers glide over his neck. It would appear Jean has found a sensitive spot…that’s good to know. 

The stranger removes his mouth from the probable mark he was just making to speak in Jean’s ear.

“You really want to do this?” 

Jean can sense the guy’s smirk in his voice, and despite it sounding like a playful challenge, he recognizes a question of consent when he hears one.

Now normally, Jean isn’t big on one night stands, but tonight he wants to make an exception because there is no way in hell he’s passing this guy up. Especially after all the verbal and eye fucking they did in the kitchen downstairs and grinding against each other on the impromptu dance floor. 

His response…” _Fuck, yes_.”

Eren is beyond thrilled by his answer. He honestly can’t remember the last person he connected with like this, wanted this badly. And all because he could keep up in a conversation. 

Though, now, their mouths have stopped using words but their bodies are conversing just fine.

Eren grips the blonde’s waist tighter and capture’s his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip. The fingers in his hair grasp firmly on to the thick strands, just barely pulling but enough tension to get Eren’s attention. He begins walking backwards, luring the guy further into the room, away from the door. 

They’re in Eren’s bedroom, so he knows that it takes about maybe 5 steps before he reaches the bed, but the edge of the mattress nudges the back of his knees before Eren realizes he’s made it that far into the room. He loses his balance and gravity forces him to sit, a little ungracefully, on the end of the bed. The guy lets out a slightly unflattering snort but then laughs lightly at Eren’s loss of balance. 

Only slightly embarrassed, Eren hides his face against the blonde’s stomach and rests his hands on his hips while he laughs. 

Eren tilts his head up and gives the blonde a playful smile. “Shut up.”

He takes advantage of his new height, running his hands up the guy’s thighs to the belt buckle in front of Eren’s face. He isn’t gentle. Each movement of his hands jostles the blonde’s hips slightly, ripping the belt through the loops and dropping it on the floor. He’s quick to start working on the button of the guy’s jeans and dragging the zipper down, oh so slowly. 

A sigh escapes the blonde’s mouth as he pulls his own shirt off over his head and tosses it behind him. Eren eyes the newly revealed skin, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight. Their eyes meet briefly before Eren’s lips start trailing over the creamy skin. He can feel the muscles beneath his lips quiver with each kiss and flick of his tongue. And those long fingers are back in his hair again, scratching lightly at his scalp and tugging a bit on his hair. Eren imagines those fingers gripping tighter and pulling by the roots, he lets out a whine just thinking about it, letting his mind wander to a slightly darker, rougher fantasy. But seeing as they are complete strangers he’ll reel in the wild imagination his mind usually runs with. If there’s a next time…then maybe.

Jean feels the grip on his hips loosen, and the guys hands travel to the back of his thighs and smooth their way down towards his knees. The guy pulls him closer, causing Jean to bend his knees and he feels his balance fall away. One second he was standing between the brunette’s legs and the next he’s on his back on the bed with a gorgeous guy moving to straddle his waist. Jean didn’t think he would ever like being thrown around, but god, this guy is making him change his mind. As soon as the guy has a knee on either side of Jean’s hips he reaches for his head to pull him down. He sucks on the stranger’s lips, licking into his hot mouth, tangling their tongues till they’re each gasping for air. Jean’s hands cling to fabric stretched over the brunette’s ribs. He kneads the muscles through the shirt with his fingers, gradually moving higher up the back. 

Their lips separate to get more air. Jean pulls on the shirt that is still on the guy’s body and breathes in the space between them, “Take this off.”

For a second the brunette doesn’t move and Jean watches as a slow, wicked smile spreads across his lips. He sits up, hands curling around the hem of his shirt and lifting the shirt off his abs, chest, and over his head. Jean shamelessly eyes the stranger’s defined torso. A light patch of fuzz between his pecs, a deliciously thin line of dark hair down the center over his navel and down into his waistband. Even in the dim light he can see the skin stretch and the muscles clench in his abs when he breathes. Jean feels like he just won the fucking lottery. He likes to pretend he’s not a shallow guy but, god damn, even if the brunette never opened his mouth and just took his shirt off, Jean would probably still want him bad. But the fact that the guy is actually intelligent as fuck makes him even sexier. 

The brunette still has that smug, knowing smile on his face when Jean actually makes eye contact again. There’s even more hunger in that ocean gaze, and Jean feels the heat in his lower region spike. His hands travel on their own accord to touch the body on top of him, but his wrists are caught in a searing grip and pinned on either side of his head. The brunette leans in again and bites on Jean’s bottom lip, pulling and releasing it. He starts to roll his hips slowly against Jean’s growing arousal, making him whimper and gasp. Jean can feel the other’s smirk as his lips work down his jaw like before, licking at his pulse, sucking on the spot below his ear and lightly scraping his teeth over a few spots. When those teeth sink into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, Jean moans in the guy’s ear, the small of his back arching up to meet the slow roll of the other’s hips. Fuck, this guy is a biter and Jean bruises easily. It’s a feature about his body he both hates and loves. Hates because he could get hit with a fluffy pillow and he’d probably get a light bruise from it. Loves because getting marked up by his partners is one of his biggest turn ons. He likes looking at his body the next day and knowing exactly where his partner’s mouth has been. And he wants this guy to go everywhere. 

Jean’s moan definitely encouraged the brunette because he continued the same treatment all the way down his chest. More bites on his skin soothed over by his tongue, humming to himself whenever Jean makes a noise louder than a gasp. The brunette releases his wrists in favor of holding the sides of his ribs, thumbs teasing his nipples, rubbing circles around and over them. Soft hair tickles the skin of Jean’s chest, the stranger’s sultry hair hanging over his eyes sweeping over his skin sending chills down his spine and raising goosebumps almost everywhere. Jean looks down to watch the brunette go lower and reaches to swipe the hair away from his face. As soon as the hair is out of the way, the stranger looks back at him with a devilish glint in his eyes. Those eyes are going to haunt his fantasies, they burn bright with such wicked intent, Jean feels he could come undone with just that stare. 

Eren loves how responsive this guy is. He could get addicted to those sounds, drunk off the sight of those whiskey eyes turning black with desire. So far the blonde has been incredibly fun to play with and Eren just wants more.

With one last kiss on the blonde’s stomach, Eren sits up and scoots back off the bed. He gets a firm grip on the fabric over the guy’s hips and yanks his pants down his legs and drops them on the floor. Eren can see the bulge clearly defined by the tight boxer briefs covering the other’s hips. He starts to shift forward but the guy puts a foot up to stop Eren. He gives him a confused expression and the guy only cocks an eyebrow and jerks his chin forward once, indicating Eren’s pants. The foot on his chest falls away and Eren gets to work on the button and zipper on his jeans. He bends at the waist pushing the fabric off his legs and comes back up slowly, holding the blonde’s gaze till his eyes wander lower. Eren watches his eyes go wide with surprise. Guess going commando tonight was a good idea. 

“Oh fuck,” the blonde whispers.

Eren only smiles back at him before turning around to grab a few things from the dresser. When he turns back he takes in the sight of the blonde on his bed already breathing heavily, fingers scratching the tops of his thighs. 

He gestures between them, “So which end of this do you want?”

The blonde bites down on his lip, eyes clearly focused south of Eren’s face.

“I want _that_.”

Eren raises an eyebrow and receives a cheeky smile in return.

He gives a few languid pulls on his cock before he crawls back on to the bed and lies between the blonde’s legs, bending them and pushing his legs further apart so he’ll fit. The other reaches behind him to grab one of the pillows to slide under his back. Once he’s settled, Eren goes back to teasing him, concentrating on the sensitive skin on the blonde’s inner thighs, leaving reminders where his mouth has been, and hinting where it’s going. He’s going to make sure this guy remembers him for days. Every time his teeth scrape or sink into the guys skin, the blonde makes the most lewd sound, not bothering to monitor his volume. He wants to learn all the pretty noises this guy can make.

In a swift motion, Eren sits up slightly, fingers teasing the waistband of the blonde’s briefs and finally pulling the fabric down. The guy releases a filthy sigh, rolling his hips up so Eren can drag the remaining garment down his legs. He hovers over the fully naked body beneath him, mouthing down the center of his abs, licking at his navel, breathing hot air over the blonde’s hard cock. His hands travel up the other’s inner thighs, pressing his thumbs deep into the muscle. They smooth over the top and settle on top of the blonde’s hip bones. The guy props himself up on his elbows to watch, eyes burning with want and a look that tells Eren he better not fucking stop.

Eren leans in, licking a hot, wet stripe up the underside of the cock in front of him, resulting in the blonde hissing between his teeth. His tongue gets the other’s cock thoroughly wet before taking the head into his mouth. He gives it a light suck, letting it fall from his mouth. He points his tongue and works the sensitive spot under the head and the blonde fucking whimpers. This boy might just become his new favorite instrument. 

A hand leaves the blonde’s hips and holds the base of his cock as Eren swallows as much as he can fit into his mouth. The skin against his tongue is hot and smooth sliding in and out. Each time he pulls off he sucks a little harder, presses his tongue against the thick vein running up the underside of the guy’s cock. The blonde chokes back a moan, the sound getting caught in his throat.

“ _Ffff-uck_ , you’re really good at that.”

Eren moans around him and the blonde’s hips twitch upward. He pulls off completely and reaches for the lube he put down earlier. He pours it slowly covering his fingers as he looks up to meet those fiery eyes, double checking to make sure this is what he wants. If the rocking of his hips is anything to go by, Eren takes that as he still wants to do this. A single finger circles the blonde’s entrance, smoothing the muscle getting it to relax before he pushes his finger in. While his finger goes in deeper, he sheaths the cock with his mouth again, slowly sinking down its length, matching the speed of his finger inside the blonde. The sight must be too much because the guy flops back down, fisting the sheets in his hands. 

He works the boy open at a leisurely pace, driving the guy to the edge and back until he’s three fingers in and the blonde is pulling at his hair to get him off his sensitive cock. Eren obliges, crooking his fingers one more time before removing them. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and then rubs soothing circles over the guy’s hips with his thumbs. 

Jean is shown a brief moment of mercy. The brunette massages his hips and his waist, giving him time to collect himself and get his breathing back to somewhat normal. Oh, but the time is short lived because those hands grip his hips tight and flip him so he’s lying on his stomach. This guys knows what he wants, and Jean is more than ok with him getting his way, this time. He lifts his hips so the brunette can yank the pillow underneath him away and pushes his ass up higher. He’s putting himself on full display, ass in the air and chest pressed into the sheets, and all he can hear is the slight shift of the sheets and whispered curses behind him. Scorching hands squeeze his thighs, coaxing them wider until he can feel the brunette’s knees on the inside of his own. He hears the rustle of the condom foil and the groan that emits from the guy’s throat as he rolls the condom on his cock. 

“Ready?”

“Mhmm.” 

The blunt head of the brunette’s cock pushes in past the ring of muscle, the burn of the stretch fizzles into pleasure the deeper he goes. Jean’s knuckles are white from holding onto the sheets like a vice, only relaxing once the guy is in to the hilt and rubbing soothing circles on his hips again. 

“Just tell me when.” The brunette’s voice sounds strained.

Jean takes a few deep breaths, and rolls his hips forward and back a few times.

“Alright, give it to me,” he smirks over his shoulder. 

The pace starts slow, the brunette pulls out maybe half way before thrusting back in, only rolling his hips, letting Jean feel every thick inch slide back in. His hands leave Jean’s sides and run all over his back searing him with every touch. Jean is able to muffle the small moans and he closes his eyes, letting each wave of pleasure wash over him as each wave gets more and more intense. One hand runs up his spine and rests at the top of his back. The fingers curl around his shoulder, the tips of his fingers just brushing his collar bone. The brunette’s thumb continues stroking his neck and Jean purrs beneath him. This goes on for a little over a minute before Jean feels the pressure increase on his shoulder and the brunette pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in hard, slapping their hips together. 

“ _AHhh! Oh f-ffuck_. Again.”

The brunette thrusts in just as hard again, just a single time.

“ _Ngh!_ Come on, keep going.” 

Jean doesn’t bother keeping his mouth shut, he just lets every single noise flow free from his throat as the brunette picks up a more brutal pace. He practically screams into the sheets every time the guy’s cock nails his prostate, which is almost every other rough thrust. His brain is going fuzzy, a pleasure filled haze encompasses his thoughts, his only focus is how good he feels. The brunette takes his hand off Jean’s shoulder, placing it on the bed instead for firmer brace. Jean can hear his partner panting above him, biting back low groans and whispering curses. That just won’t do, Jean wants to hear him, he doesn’t want him to hold back. He squeezes around the cock inside him trying to get a louder reaction. And a reaction he gets. The brunette lets out the most filthy moan, so deep it sounds like a growl. 

The forceful thrusts come to a halt, and the brunette just grinds their hips together, teasing the nerves inside Jean. They both take just a few seconds to catch their breath. The brunette straightens up, his hands moving to Jean’s waist and rubbing his lower back. 

This guy is driving Eren absolutely crazy. Everything he gives the blonde just takes it so beautifully. And every sound he makes goes straight to Eren’s cock, makes him want to go harder. And what really drives Eren to the edge is the fact that this guy doesn’t seem like the type to fake anything, if anything, he’s the type that will let you know when you’re doing a shitty job. So the fact that moan after moan falls from his lips makes Eren feel pretty damn good (nothing like getting your ego stroked while going at it). 

Eren watches the blonde’s back rise and fall, sucking in deep breaths with small mewls in between. The blonde eases up off his chest, bracing his arms under him, smirking over his shoulder. He sits up even further till he’s only on his knees, his back pressed to Eren’s chest, an arm coming up to cup the back of his head and pulling him in for a mind numbing kiss. Eren can’t help squeezing the guys waist tightly, probably going to have a few bruises in the morning. While their lips are locked, Eren begins thrusting nice and slow, their bodies sliding against each other. Eren slides his hand around the blonde’s waist and firmly wraps his hand around the other’s cock, giving it a few tight pulls, his hand sliding easily in the pre come dripping from the guy’s cock. The blonde gasps into his mouth, his fingers tightening their hold in Eren’s hair. 

His hips snap forward again forcing a choked cry from his partner. The steady pace is turning the blonde into putty, melting back against Eren’s chest, throwing his head back on his shoulder. He’s making the most obscene sounds right next to Eren’s ear and tells him to go faster…go harder. So that’s what he does. Eren wraps his arms around the blonde’s torso and fucks him just like he asked. The blonde responds by reaching back and clamping a hand down on Eren’s ass, encouraging every thrust forward, and then pulling on Eren’s hair. 

“ _S-shit_ , I’m gonna come… _fuck_ ,” the blonde pants.

Eren doesn’t let up and keeps going as his partner reaches his climax, his hole gripping him tighter, the blonde’s voice cracks when he cries out. He’s just a minute behind him, grunting into the other’s neck as he releases. 

The only sound in the room now is their heavy breathing. Eren pulls out and helps the blonde ease himself down on to the bed. He grabs the tissues and hands a few to the blonde while he takes care of his own mess. Once they are clean they lie there, completely fucked out and jelly legged. 

“I’m gonna need a few minutes,” the blonde says. He sounds tired.

Eren can already feel his eyes getting droopy. “That’s fine.” He yawns. “You can stay.”

And then sleep takes over.

—

A faint buzzing wakes Jean up from his light sleep. The sound is insistent, not stopping. He begins to recognize the pattern of the sound, it’s his phone somewhere in the mess of clothes on the floor. The bed creaks when he shifts to sit up and his lower spine protests the movement as well. Jean winces when he stands, stumbling in the dark trying to locate his stupid buzzing phone. When he finds his pants he looks back at the body still lying in the bed, sound asleep. He digs the phone from the front pocket and doesn’t bother to check who’s calling.

“Hello?” he whispers.

“Ugh! Finally! If you aren’t outside in the next five minutes I’m leaving your pasty ass here.” It’s Marco.

Jean sighs, “Fuck, just hold on.” He keeps his voice low.

“Where’d you go anyways? You hook up with that guy?”

He can tell Marco is wearing his stupid smug smile. 

“We’ll talk outside, I’ll be out in a few.”

Marco finally catches on to the whispering replies. “Oh my god! Are you still in bed with him?”

“Technically I’m still in the same room. He’s sleeping and I’m trying to find my fucking clothes.” He hears Marco cackling on the other end of the phone. “Ugh! I’m hanging up now.”

He stuffs the phone back into his pants pocket and continues looking for the rest of his clothes. It takes about a minute or two but he does find everything and he slips back into his clothes, blindly taming his hair so it isn’t completely fucked out. Jean checks the clock on his phone, he’s out of time and Marco is dead serious when he says he’ll leave him here. He quickly scans the room to see if he can make out any paper or a pen, but before he spots any his phone buzzes against his leg. Fuck. The blonde strides to the door, answering the phone as he shuts the door behind him.

“I’m on my way, be out in a second.” That’s all he says and hangs up the phone.

There is still a small group of people in the house, about twenty of them huddled in the living room. He sneaks by unnoticed and slips out the front door. Marco is across the street leaning against his car. 

“Oh good, you’re alive,” he beams. 

“Yeah and I can barely walk so let’s go.” Jean walks around the front of the car and falls into the passenger seat.

Marco eases into the driver’s seat and pulls the seatbelt across his chest. As he starts the car he turns to Jean. 

“So was he that good or that bad?”

Jean’s only response is to glare back at him.

“That good huh?” Marco teases.

“Just shut up and drive.”

—

By the time the remaining guests downstairs have fallen asleep, the sun is already peaking behind the horizon. Eren rolls over in bed, turning away from the tiny rays casting into the room. His eyes slowly ease open, blinking away the sleepy haze. He can feel just a minor ache between his eyes, it’s a good think he didn’t drink excessively otherwise this morning could have been a lot worse. The night’s events flash through his mind, remembers talking to someone for what felt like hours, dancing with said someone and then stumbling up here to—

Eren looks back over his shoulder to the other side of the bed. It’s empty. Based on the cool feel of the sheets, it’s been empty for a while. He sits up, scanning the bed and his end tables for any sign of a piece of paper, possibly with numbers on it…maybe a name.

Nothing.

He sighs and falls back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. So much for the probability of a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes...I'm going to hell. And what a fun place it shall be.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't want to promise anything BUT this au might not be done yet. I don't know.
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a smutty flashback for a second chapter...anybody want a smutty flashback??
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading my silly distraction! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was kinda scrambling to get this out of my head haha! And now I need to go to bed...I need sleep.


End file.
